"Green notes" are volatile flavor and fragrance molecules present in a wide variety of plant leaves, vegetables and fruits characterized in organoleptic terms as fresh "green" and grassy. These compounds are produced by the plant from the degradation of unsaturated fatty acids (linoleic and linolenic acid). In FIG. 1 the formation of a variety of linolenic acid degradation products is summarized.
Degradation of polyunsaturated fatty acids starts by the oxygenation at cis--cis double bonds of polyunsaturated fatty acids. This reaction is catalyzed by lipoxygenase (EC 1.13.11.12)-enzymes which are present in plants, animals and microorganisms. The oxygenated products, fatty acid hydroperoxides, are precursors for many important hormones (e.g. prostaglandins, lipoxins, jasmonic acid, traumatic acid) and flavor/fragrance molecules (e.g., cis-3-hexenol, 1-octen-3-ol). In plants, cleavage of the hydroperoxides occurs through the action of specific hydroperoxide lyases.
Commercial production of natural "green note" compounds is currently achieved by fractional distillation of essential oils such as mint oil or by the combined action of lipoxygenase and hydroperoxide lyase on unsaturated fatty acids using plant material from different sources.
However, these processes have the drawbacks that they provide low yields and/or depend on specific plant materials.